


Monsterverse

by frankiemarie87



Series: Will you join us? [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Other, Terrible writing, add as i go along, monsters oh my, no beta we die like men, none of the ateez i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiemarie87/pseuds/frankiemarie87
Summary: ateez meets monsterversePark Seonghwa and his father has been part of the team that Serizawa Ishiro put together since the discovery of Gojira or who the world knows as Godzilla."Long live the King."
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Will you join us? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606783
Kudos: 12





	1. No such thing as titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys' looks will be of different eras. The ones I think suits them best.  
> Hongjong - Wonderland Era ( come on, the blue/black hair suits him so well )  
> San- Hala Hala Era   
> Wooyoung - The purple hair era ( that boy wears it a lot and it looks so good )  
> Mingi - Wonderland/Answer Era  
> Yunho - All the Eras. ( he's going to have multiple hair colors )  
> Yeosang - All the eras when he's got the dark hair  
> Jungho- Answer era  
> Seonghwa - Answer era

_**pyeha, mansu mu gangha siobsoseo** _

* * *

  


"Appa, the team is here." Park Seonghwa said as he knocked on the door of his father's office door and peeked his head inside to see his father hunched over the desk, face looking like he hasn't slept or eaten in days. "Appa?" he asked as he stepped into the office, repeating his earlier statement but this time louder that it shocks his father out of whatever trance he was in. Seonghwa sees the stack of papers laid out on the desk along with some pictures of some sort of large animal things that he'd see on the television, some terrible clay. "Appa."

  


"Sorry son, I got so caught up in my work, you know how it is." And that's exactly why Seonghwa joined the team that his father was part of, to look after his father or else he would've starved himself. Park Seonghwa knew, ever since he could remember, his father would get so into his work that if it wasn't for his mother, his father would've gone days locked up in his office without food or water or sleep. Ever since his mother died, Seonghwa took over her duties towards his father since he knew the important work his father and the company he's part was doing. Well at least he thought they were doing good work. "Let's go, my son. Time to meet the boys." Seonghwa snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his father's hand landing on his shoulder and bowed his head slightly before following the older man out of the office to the main conference room.

  


"Kim Hongjoong, our team leader." Mr. Park said immediately as he stepped into the conference room with Seonghwa behind him and the boy's eyes snapped to the smaller male that stood up at the end of the table, a smirk on his lips. _Beautiful_. That's all Seonghwa could think of Hongjoong when he moves to stand next to his father as he introduced each member of the team. Seonghwa nodded his head to each member but his eyes keeps darting over to the blackish blue hair, gorgeous face team leader who was actually staring right back at him with an all knowing smirk on his lip. Seonghwa could feel his cheeks burning up and dropped his eyes down to the table, bringing his attention back to his father who is still talking to the team. 

  


"We are going to find the Titans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, just wanted to get this story out.  
> Updates may be slow since my laptop isn't in good working shape!


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Seonghwa learns about his team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything about godzilla and the monsters is credited to the guys who thought of this craziness. we salute you.
> 
> everything else is all me. I'm making the guys older than they really are. 25+ years. Again, I am an american and i know nothing about south korean military besides the fact that it's required for males, i'm going to use what i know of the us military. All of these guys already did their required service and all that stuff. but if anyone knows more about the SK military, feel free to hit me up! 
> 
> Enjoy! Any mistakes, let me know!

_**jasin-uel huisaeng** _

* * *

Park Seonghwa was left alone in the conference room with the team sitting on the table after his father introduced them to each other, his words still ringing in his ears. " _Let's find the titans._ " Find the titans? Seonghwa couldn't really believe that his father really thinks that there are more _things_ like the Gojira out there on Earth. There's no possible way. Gojira was just a freak of nature, a dinosaur that was frozen asleep for thousands of years under the Japan Trench and all that climate control crisis woke it up. All bunch of bull anyways.

As he settled into his chair, his careful eyes traveled around the room, inspecting all eight members of the team, starting with the light purple haired grinning male on his right. _"Jung Wooyoung, along with Choi San, is two of our best hunters and weapons specialists."_ Wooyoung doesn't look like a weapons specialist that Seonghwa has ever seen or heard of. He looks like he belongs on the cover of a fashion magazine. Hell, they all do, even his mother used to tell him that he, himself belongs in front of the cameras with his high cheekbones and prince-like looks. Seonghwa smiled sadly at that memory for a quick second before moving to the male next to Wooyoung.

That black and red haired male was grinning just as brightly as Wooyoung and directly at him as well. Seonghwa noticed the dimples and wondered if the crescent eyes, dimpled smile was for all the time or directly for Wooyoung. Anyone with eyes could see the attraction or love that these two have for each other. It's clear as day and Seonghwa wonders if the rest of the team knows. They probably do if it's this obvious. _"Choi San, the second half of our hunter and weapons specialists team. He's also our martial arts specialist as well. He speaks all kinds of languages so that will help with our international missions."_ His father always forgets the Seonghwa himself is also fluent in multiple langues, something his mother saw to it very intensely in his studies. It doesn't help to have someone else to share that load so he doesn't have to do all the work. Seonghwa will have to get San alone and figure out which languages they both know and don't know.

The large hands that was waving frantically in the air next to San got Seonghwa's attention. _"Jeong Yunho, one of our drivers, pilots, whatever vehicle needs to be moved, he with his partner can do it. He is also the team's doctor, medic, field surgeon - whatever he needs to be. One of the best steadiest hands I've ever seen."_ Seonghwa knows that's high praise coming from his father if steady hands are impressive. He knows his father finds the little things to be the most impressive, like Seonghwa's ability to pick up any dialects easily impressive. Looking at Yunho, what's impressive is that he's, from what Seonghwa could tell, the tallest one out of all of them and there's two others besides himself to be around the same height as well as wearing an unnatural hair color, which seems to be a common theme with this team. Yunho's hair is blue, light blue like the day summer sky with no clouds in sight. Seonghwa is definitely noticing another common team, all of the members of this team is ridiculously _gorgeous_. Did his father pluck them all out of a fashion magazine or what? 

Next to the smiling brightly Yunho, which is reminding Seonghwa of a golden lab puppy, is another tall male, slightly shorter than Yunho but still tall. First thing he notices about this male is the bright red hair which seems to be a good look on him. _"Song Mingi, our talented driver and pilot along with Yunho. Get him behind any wheel and he'll drive it like he's been driving it all of his life. He's also well trained in weapons and explosives."_ Seonghwa looks at Mingi and sees the bright grin, eyes tight as he laughs at the story Yunho is telling to him and the shorter male next to Mingi.

 _"Kang Yeosang, our genius brain. Our technology and computer expert and mechanic._ " Yeosang has the looks that should grace the covers of a fashion magazine with those sharp eyes of his, the jawline, his whole visual. He would've described Yeosang some more if the male next to him didn't distract him with his uniform and sharp and calculating eyes around the table. _"Choi Jongho, no relation to San. As you can see, he's military. They have been gracious to lend us their best solider and with Mr. Choi, we'll be able to get access into military bases if the team needs to stock up on anything or need any backups on any of the hunts. Don't let the stern look fool you. He's the maknae of this team."_

Seonghwa could feel eyes boring into him and he swallowed thickly before running his fingers through his black hair, getting it away from his eyes before he turned his head slightly to meet the eyes of the burning stare. With those burning eyes comes the most _dangerous_ smirk that Seonghwa has ever seen and the most beautiful one as well. _"Finally, the last member of the team. The leader, Kim Hongjoong. He handpicked every member here at the table with the exception of you and Jongho. He's a bit of an expert of everything so I've decided to leave this team and missions in his hands. I expect you two to work closely and make sure every mission goes off without any problems."_ Kim Hongjoong is going to be a problem for Seonghwa, especially if he keeps looking at him like that, with his devilishly good looks and that stupid all knowing grin and that bluish black slick back hair. Even one of his eyebrows has a x mark at the end of it. Usually that kind of stuff looks stupid but on Hongjoong, it adds to his appeal that's going to make Seonghwa crazy. 

Wooyoung's high pitched laugh brought Seonghwa out of his staring contest with Hongjoong and he blinked hard as he looked over to the younger male, seeing Wooyoung and San laughing together with the rest of the team either smiling or rolling their eyes fondly at the two of them. Seonghwa definitely has to ask someone about the possible sexual tension that is in the air with those two, possibly someone that is not Hongjoong because he's not even sure how he's going to talk to the other without stumbling over his words with how beautiful he looks. 

"Wheels up in four hours." Hongjoong said as he stood up from his seat, interrupting everyone around the table, looking around at each one. He starts talking like a true leader and all Seonghwa could do was marvel at how _powerful_ this guy was, especially for someone so short. He's so not going to tell Hongjoong that, not when he's not sure on how the other feels about his height at the moment. "And you," Seonghwa blinked again as he looked up to Hongjoong as he was spoken to and raised his eyebrows as in response to his words. "we need to talk about what exactly you bring to this team but we can do that on the plane." he mentioned with a nod before waving the rest of the team away. A chorus of 'See you later hyung!' was echoed as each member left the room and all that is left with Hongjoong and Seonghwa at the table.

Hongjoong runs his fingers through his slicked back hair before looking up to Seonghwa and smiled softly. "I hope you're ready for the trip of your life. See you in four hours. Don't be late." he said before he himself left the room and all Seonghwa could think was, is he truly ready for this mission? Does his father really have this much trust and faith into him as he does with the rest of the team to do this to the best of his ability? 

Seonghwa just simply left the conference room after Hongjoong and went back to his house that he shares with his absent father who definitely lives in his office, to start packing. This is everything he's been working towards, ever since he learned about his father's job. Is he truly ready? That is the question he's going to be asking himself as he and the rest of the team are about to go on a treasure hunt to find the ancient titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being terrible as i wrote this at two in the morning. i just wanted to get seonghwa's views of the boys and their roles in the team out of the way before i lose it all.
> 
> again, so sorry for this rushed and not so well thought out chapter!
> 
> comments and kudos would highly be awesome, if not, that's cool too!
> 
> i have twitter. as soon as i know how to add links to this website, i'll put it up here so you can scream at me about these lovable idiots who are now starting their worldwide tour! So proud of these guys.


End file.
